I Love Youkai
by LanWeiYing
Summary: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto/Apakah dua sisi ras yang berbeda ini bisa bersama? Akankah dunia membiarkan mereka bersama atau berpisah? Atau mereka hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan dengan kematian atau kehilangan di salah satu pihak?/Temukan jawabannya di Fanfic ini. /Kagak bisa buat Summary yang Bagus./SasuNaru Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

•

•

•

•

•

Gelap

Di mana ini?

Kenapa di sini gelap sekali?

Cahaya?

Orang tersebut pergi mengikuti sebuah tempat di ujung kegelapan disana terdapat sebuah cahaya. Cahaya yang sangat terang.

•

•

•

Dari kegelapan yang lebih gelap di banding malam berubah menjadi padang rumput yang hijau.

Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanyalah padang rumput dan beberapa pohon oak dan banyak tangkai bunga matahari.

Langit berwarna biru cerah. Matahari bersinar terik di atas awan bergantungan menutup keindahan biru langit.

Di mana ini?

Bukankah tadi tempat ini hanya ada kegelapan?

Kenapa sekarang aku berada di padang rumput?

"Teme! Hoy Teme! Jadi tidak kita pergi ke puncak bukit. Kau lama sekali dattebayo !"

"Hn."

Dobe bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?

Ini...bukit Hokage?

Di padang rumput luas itu terlihat dua orang pria yang sangat kontras yang satu memiliki rambut raven dan yang satu berwarna kuning keemasan.

•

•

•

Tempat yang tadi adalah padang rumput hijau di atas bukit berubah menjadi tempat yang gelap dimana-mana hanya ada banyak api,darah,dan mayat yang bergelimpangan di atas tanah yang berwarna hitam kemerahan.

Di sana.

Di ujung sana.

Seseorang yang di rasa familiar berdiri dan sedang tersenyum begitu indah hingga matanya menyipit.

Terlihat darah yang merembes keluar dari mulut yang sedang tersenyum itu rambut kuning keemasan yang biasanya terlihat begitu menyilaukan dibanding sinar matahari terlihat brantakan dan kotor. Wajah yang biasanya dihiasi keceriaan itu menghilang. Mata biru yang cerah dan selalu memperlihatkan kehangat itu tertutup oleh kelopak mata sewarna madu.

Sebuah pedang terlihat menancap dari belakang punggungnya hingga menembus ke depan perutnya. Menciptakan lubang yang cukup besar dan memancarkan darah yang begitu deras.

Bibir yang awalnya semerah delima itu berubah warna menjadi biru pucat. Bibir tersebut begerak walaupun tak menghasilkan suara. Hanya sebuah gerakan bibir yang lambat dan pelan.

' Ai-

shite-

iru.

Sa-

yo-

nara.

Teme.'

Lalu semua berubah menjadi gelap.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Frienship, Fantasy.

Rating : T - M

Warning : OOC, TYPO, Shounen-Ai, Boys Love,OC, Established Romance,gaje,abal,Newbie,aneh,Alternate Universe,Dll.

Pairing : Sasuke × Naruto (yang lain menyusul.)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

•

•

•

"DOBE...!"

Sebuah teriakan menggema di dalam kamar yang terlihat

-sangat- luas.

"Tu-TUAN MUDA SASUKE SUDAH BANGUN!"

"Panggilkan nyonya Tsunade sekarang!"

"H-h'ai."

"Aku akan memanggil tuan muda Itachi kesini."

•

•

•

Perjalanan terasa seabad bagi seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik. Padahal di hanya pergi ke aula utama yang ada di rumah ini. Tentu saja karena tempat yang di tinggalin bersama tuan mudanya lebih cocok disebut istana -_-/.

Setelah perjalanan yang terasa seabad itu kini dia telah tiba disebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dan terdiri dari sembilan pilar besar yang sangat kokoh.

Di ujung ruang sana terdapat sebuah kursi besar yang dihias dengan sangat indah karena hanya orang terhormat sekaligus yang memiliki derajat paling tinggi di rumah inilah yang boleh mendudukinya.

"Yang mulia. Maafkanlah saya atas kelancanggan saya."

"Hm...ada masalah apa hingga membuatmu begitu berantakan Inuzuka."

Balas sesorang yang menduduki kursi tersebut. Sesorang yang memiliki rupa yang begitu menawan dengan sebuah garis halus di dekat hidungnya yang biasanya di sebut coret-keriput-coret oleh seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Rambut berwarna hitam legam yang lumayan panjang hingga di ikat lemas. Mata sewarna gelapnya black hole.

"Maaf yang mulia Itachi tetapi saya membawa sebuah berita penting."

Dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat pria yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Itachi membalas"berita apa itu?"yang hanya di balas singkat oleh sang pembawa berita "Tuan muda Sasuke telah bangun."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Itachi membalasnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sa-Sasuke My otouto sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya."

"Ha'i"

Dengan tiba-tiba Itachi langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah sang pembawa berita tersebut datang yaitu kamar tuan muda Sasuke.

•

•

•

"Oooh...otoutoku tersayang bagaimana kabarmu setelah sekian lama tertidur ?"tanya Itachi sambil memeluk Sasuke yang sedang berusaha duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur aniki?" Yang dibalas ketus oleh Sasuke.

"Cukup lama otouto dari Zaman Monarki Akhir, Zaman Feodal Awal, Zaman Feodal Akhir, Zaman Modern, Zaman Heisei." Jawab Itachi.

"Hn, Rubah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya kembali Sasuke.

"Ck, sekitar 1,222 tahun." Jelas singkat dari Kurama.

Sebuah kerutan samar terbentuk di dahi pucat Sasuke, 'aku tertidur selama 1,222 tahun. Itu terlalu lama untuk pemulihan, biasanya aku hanya akan tertidur sekitar 100-300 tahun -'

Lamunan sasuke terhenti ketika sebuah seruan berasal dari Itachi." Kalian semua keluar !" Perintah tegas dari raja para yokai membuat semua di ruangan itu keluar, ya walaupun ada beberapa yang bertahan seperti raja kesatu dari bangsawan jinchuriki dan sang pembawa berita Inuzuka Kiba.

Setelah hening beberapa saat yang di pecahkan oleh Sasuke setelah menyadari tempat yang di berada. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sebuah bed dengan ukuran King size berwarna hitam dan ditutupi oleh selimut tebal yang terbuat dari kulit hewan.

"Jadi,...di mana ini." Setelah melihat keliling ruang yang hanya terdapat benda-benda yang sangat berbeda sebelum dia tertidur dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ah, saat ini kau masih ada di kamar mu yang berada di kastil Konoha. Tapi mungkin terlihat berbeda karena perubahan zaman. Sasuke." Jawab Itachi setelah berdiam cukup lama.

"...Ko...noha."

"Yap!"

Sebuah kilasan ingatan yang datang di kepala sasuke membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan perangnya?!"

•

•

•

"Tenang saja perang sudah berakhir sangat lama...dan seri."jawab Itachi setelah di ruangan tersebut hanya berisi keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Erggg, kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan Itachi!"

Tatapan mengintimidasi dilayangkan kepada kakaknya sekaligus raja dari para yokai. Membuat suasana di ruangan itu yang awalnya hening dan sunyi menjadi sesak dan penuh ancaman.

•

•

•

Dengan tersenyum lembut Itachi membalas dengan nada tegas " aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari mu Sasuke." Katanya dengan lembut dan tegas tapi juga menekan.

Setelah itu di berbalik dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah lebar khas bangsawan terhormat yang di ikuti oleh orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

' Apapun yang kau sembunyikan suatu saat akan aku ketahui Itachi.' Ucap batin Sasuke yang merasa apapun yang di sembunyikan Itachi saat ini tidak penting tapi Dia tidak tahu bahwa suatu hal yang di sembunyikan Itachi adalah sesuatu yang akan dia cari dan tidak akan di lepaskan lagi untuk selamanya.

•

🌙SasuNaru

•

Sedangkan di tempat lain di bagian benua lain yang lebih tepatnya benua Eropa Negara Inggris terlihat sebuah rumah lebih tepatnya istana modern berwarna putih yang begitu luas setelah selesai di adakan acara makan malam yang hanya berisi dua orang yaitu seorang kakek-kakek berambut coklat legam dan cucunya yang memiliki warna kuning emas yang menyilaukan.

"Hem... jadi,kita akan pindah ke Jepang?" Tanya si pirang atau Naruto.

Dengan senyum lembut yang masih melekat di wajah kakek tua tersebut menjawab " ya. Kita akan pindah lebih tepatnya di Konoha. Kau akan berangkat besok. Kakek sudah memasukanmu di salah satu sekolah yang ada di sana. Kau bisa masuk dua hari lagi. Sedangkan kakek akan berangkat setelah menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan di Jerman."

"Oke! tapi Kakek harus datang cepat menyusul Naruto ne."

"Ya. Iruka juga akan menemanimu saat di sana."

"Paman Iruka juga? Benarkah! Arigatou Kakek!"

Lalu pemuda pirang tersebut pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang memang ada di lantai dua dengan gembira, dia selalu ingin pergi ke jepang terlebih di konoha yang dikatakan kota yang begitu indah tanpa kendaraan yang mencemari udara.

•

•

•

Sedangkan di ruang makan masih terdapat dua orang dewasa yang terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Apakah ini tidak apa-apa Tuanku anda mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika naruto pergi kesana bukan?"

"Aku tau itu Iruka. Tenang saja jika pemikiranku benar kita semua tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali."

"Lalu kenapa anda malah memberikan perintah untuk naruto pergi ke sana?" Tanya iruka yang masih tidak mengerti pemikiran tuannya.

Dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah tuanya dia menjawab " kau tenang saja untuk masalah itu kita hanya perlu percaya dengan mereka... selain itu kita tidak bisa bersembunyi selamanya bukan? Oleh karena itulah aku menugaskanmu untuk melindungi Naruto saat berada di sana Iruka."

Dengan anggukan pelan Iruka menjawab" ya. Saya akan melindungi tuan muda Naruto sebaik mungkin. Terimakasih atas kepercayaan Tuanku pada saya."

"Aku mempercayaimu Iruka." Ucap kakek tua tersebut sebelum berdiri dan pergi dari ruang makan yang luas tersebut.

'Aku tidak tau Takdir seperti apa yang mengikatmu Naruto tapi aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untukmu.'Batin kakek tua tersebut.

•

•

•

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa takdir benang merah yang warnanya mulai memudar,lusuh dan berdebu akan kembali mengikat kedua orang tersebut. Walau mereka terus menghindar dan berlari menjauh. Ikatan benang merah itu tidak akan terputus oleh apapun juga.

•

🌙SasuNaru

•

TBC

•

A/N: Ini fic SasuNaru pertama saya jadi,mohon maaf jika jelek.

Semoga suka.💌


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Chapter 2:Pertemuan

•

•

•

•

•

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah, mata biru langit mengenakan T-shirt berwarna kuning, jaket biru dan celana jeans hitam. Yang sedang keluar dari area bandara.

"Tuan muda! santai saja kita masih memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan."

"Oh, ayolah paman aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa desa konoha yang terkenal itu." Kata Naruto dengan nada riang penuh semangat.

"Hahahah. Anda benar-benar tidak berubah. Perjalanan kita masih jauh kita masih harus menaiki mobil sekitar satu jam dari Tokyo, lalu menaiki kuda sekitar tigapuluh menit."

"A-APA? Ja...jadi kita masih jauh." Balas Naruto tidak bersemangat.

Dengan tersenyum lembut Iruka menjawab "itu akan terasa cepat jika tuan muda tidur dalam perjalanan. Bukankah tuan tidak tidur saat di pesawat."

"Eh,paman benar jika begitu paman harus membangunkan aku saat kita sudah dekat dengan Desa Konoha ne paman."

" tentu tuan muda."

"Ah, ya paman juga tidak boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan muda tetapi Na-ru-to!"

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi ini perintah!" Potong Naruto sebelum Iruka melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baiklah Tu- Naruto."

"Hem. Seperti inikan bagus. Sekarang ayo kita pergi paman." Ucap Naruto sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam sambil menunggu Iruka yang akan memasukan koper mereka ke bagasi mobil.

•

•

•

Sedangkan di tempat yang cukup jauh di tengah lebatnya hutan terdapat sebuah kastil khas jepang. Yang terlihat masih terawat walaupun sudah berusia ratusan tahun.

"Sasuke!" Panggil seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan tato 'AI' di keningnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu minumlah.".sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelas kaca yang berisi cairan berwarna merah.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu namanya pil obat yang di buat oleh yang berfungsi untuk mengembalikan atau menambah energi dan stamina fisik para yokai dan kurasa kau membutukannya setelah 'tidur' yang cukup panjang."

"Hn." Balas sasuke sembil mengambil gelas yang disodorkan oleh pemuda merah tersebut.

"Oh, ya Itachi-sama memerintahkan kita untuk berangkat ke kota nanti lebih tepatnya satu jam lagi. Persiapkan dirimu Sasuke."

"Hn."

 **I Love Yokai**

 **By: icyDarkeyes**

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Pair: Sasuke × Naruto (yang lain nyusul.)**

 **Warning : Boys Love, AU, Established Romance , Shounen-ai, Dll.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Fantasi, Romance.**

•

•

•

"Naruto, Naruto! Bangun kita sudah dekat dengan Konoha. Naruto!" ucap Iruka mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur pulas di kursi belakang mobil.

"Hoamm. Paman Iruka? Kenapa membangunkanku sih." Jawab Naruto kesal.

"Kau bilang ingin melihat Konoha jadi, aku membangunkanmu. Kita hanya perlu naik kereta kuda selama tiga puluh menit setelah itu kita akan memasuki desa Konoha. Mobil tidak boleh masuk ke dalam desa oleh karena itu kita harus turun disini."

"Hem jadi sudah sampai ya, kenapa paman tidak membangunkan aku dari tadi." Setelah berucap seperti itu Naruto membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil menuju Iruka yang telah mengangkat tas dan koper mereka ke dalam kereta kuda yang telah tersedia di daerah tersebut.

Terlihat sebuah kereta kuda berwarna putih dengan dua kuda berwarna sama seperti keretanya yang terikat untuk menarik kereta tersebut.

"Naruto kau naik dulu."

"Ha'i"

Setelah itu Naruto naik keatas kereta sambil menunggu Iruka yang sedang berbicara dengan pemilik kereta tersebut.

•

•

•

Sedangkan beberapa orang yang diutus oleh Itachi untuk menemani Sasuke menuju desa Konoha sudah bersiap mereka menaiki kuda untuk sampai ke perbatasan hutan yang menjadi milik yokai. Salah satunya adalah raja jinchuriki pertama atau biasanya dipanggil tuan muda Gaara dan seorang yokai bangsawan Inuzuka yaitu playan Inuzuka Kiba yang memang tinggal di kota sebagai murid di salah satu sekolah di Konoha.

AN:Konoha di fic ini adalah desa-semi-kota, jadi perabotan di kota ada disini tapi kendaraan tidak diperbolehkan masuk nanti akan di jelaskan lebih detail.

"Kenapa kau juga memerintahkan mereka untuk ikut Baka Aniki aku tidak perlu penjagaan oleh yokai lain."

"Hanya jaga-jaga jika kau bertemu manusia. Zaman sudah sangat berubah kebiasaan manusia juga berubah. Nanti jika kau sudah sampai dikota kau mengetahuinya Sasuke. Selain itu kekuatanmu belum pulih seluruhnya, mereka juga memang akan ke kota jadi kau tenang saja mereka tidak akan mengusik ketenanganmu di rumah baru yang akan kau tempati di Konoha."

"Hn."

"Itachi! Mungkin kita juga harus kembali ke Konoha, karena seperti hasil rapat yang di adakan kemarin kita sudah mengirim surat tersebut kepada pemimpin para Hanta." Ucap Kyuubi di tengah pembicaraan antar adik-kakak tersebut.

"Benarkah? Jadi,mereka sudah menerima undangannya jika,begitu kita juga akan pergi siapkan semuanya kyuu."

"Hm."

•

•

•

Perjalanan dari dua kelompok yang berbeda tetapi satu tujuan itu memang menepu waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi berbeda dengan kedua kelompok yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Sebuah organisasi yang dikenal dengan nama Hanta dan terpusat di desa Konoha sedang mengadakan rapat antar dewan atau antar tertua Hanta (?)

"Jadi,masalah yang akan kita bahas kali ini adalah surat undangan dari bangsa yokai yang menawarkan perdamaian untuk kita tapi tentu dengan berbagai syarat jadi, yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah apa yang harus kita pilih, menolak atau menerima penawaran yang diberikan oleh bangsa yokai?" Tanya pemimpin para Hanta tersebut.

"Perdamaian apa ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh? Selain itu kita tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada para yokai yang tentu kita tau seperti apa kelicikan mereka." Tanya salah satu tetua yang berasal dari sebuah clan Haruno.

"Hem, apa yang dikatakan oleh Harono-san memang ada betulnya Hyuuga-sama. Terlebih bagaimana surat itu bisa sampai pada anda?" tambah salah satu tetua lainnya.

"Hm, kurasa kita bisa mempercayai surat ini jika dilihat siapa yang mengantarnya."

Flashback

Saat itu Hyuuga Hiashi sebagai ketua dari para Hanta sedang duduk bersantai sambil meminum teh di taman yang ada di halaman belakang. Dia tau sedari tadi ada seseorang atau sesosok yang memperhatikannya tapi di biarkan hingga beberapa saat kemudian sebuah gagak dengan bulu hitam legam melayang di atas langit tiba-tiba turun dan hingap di dekat Hiashi. Gagak tersebut berubah menjadi sosok manusia tapi dengan sayap gagak dan hidung panjang.

"Apa yang membuat salah satu raja yokai terlebih raja tengu datang ke kediam Hanta?" Tanya Hiashi yang masih tenang.

Dengan tatapan tajamnya di menatap Hiashi seperti merendahkan sambil berjalan mendekati manusia tersebut setelah tersisa satu jengkal dari tempat duduk Hiashi dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membaca sebuah mantra lalu di telapak tangannya terbentuk cahaya berwarna hitam yang memadat menjadi sebuah surat yang masih tersegel rapi di dalam amplop.

"Aku datang kesini atas perintah rajaku untuk memberikan surat ini kepada pemimpin para Hanta dan menyampaikan bahwa keputusan apapun yang kalian ambil setelah membaca surat ini akan membawa dampak bagi kalian sendiri." Ucapnya dengan nada datar dan terkesan berkata seperti itu raja tengu menaruh surat itu di meja kecil di depan Hiashi yang sedang minum teh di bawah pohon berbalik dan berubah kembali menjadi gagak dan pergi entah kemana.

Flashback end

"Hm, jika raja tengu kurasa kita memang bisa mempercayainya." Komen Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Hm,tapi yang menjadi masalah apa isi surat tersebut?. . .merepotkan." tanya salah satu tetua yang berasal dari clan Nara.

"Seperti biasa memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak di pikirkan oleh orang lain eh. Shikaku."tanya salah seorang tetua yang berasal dari clan Yamanaka.

"jika seperti itu akan kubacakan surat yang diberikan oleh bangsa yokai." Jawab Hiashi

Kami bangsa yokai ingin memberikan perjanjian kedamaian untuk kalian para Hanta.

Terlebih saya sebagai raja yokai juga ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang telah terjadi kepada kita semua di masa lalu.

 _ **Kami selama ini juga tidak perna mengusik kalian para menurut saya keadan saat ini sudah cukup damai. Oleh karena itu saya ingin memberikan penawaran perdamaian secara resmi.**_

 _ **Kami memang tetap hidup dengan memakan daging hewan dan energi manusia walau sudah kami ubah menjadi sebuah ramuan untuk memperpanjang waktu hidup kami.**_

 _ **Selain itu zaman sudah berubah dan sudah sewajarnya kita juga berubah bukan?**_

 _ **Mari hentikan perang yang sudah terjadi dari sekian lama kita juga sama-sama rugi karena perang terakhir.**_

 _ **selain itu Kalian sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk mengalahkan kami. Tatapi tentu ada beberapa syarat untuk melakukan perdamain ini.**_

 _ **Jika kalian mau silakan Datang di kuil suci di perbatasan hutan terlarang bagian barat malam ini. Silakan pikirkan penawaran kami.**_

 _ **Salam damai**_

 _ **Raja para yokai.**_

"Itu adalah isi dari surat yang mereka berikan oleh karena hal inilah aku mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk meminta pendapat?"

Untuk beberapa lama para anggota dewan/tetua saling melirik satu sama lain mereka tahu jika ini adalah penawarn emas selain itu jika dilihat dari mana saja isi surat itu memang banyak memberikan dampak positif untuk para Hanta.

" Shikaku bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Menurutku ini memang penawarn bagus dan menguntungkan untuk kita. Jadi,kenapa kita tidak menerimanya saja." Jawab Shikaku menyeruakan pendapatnya.

"Seperti yang ada di surat itu mereka juga tidak menyakiti manusia lagi selama ini. Walaupun mereka berada disekitar manusia." Tambah Hizashi yang setuju dengan pendapat Shikaku.

"Jika,seperti ini sudah di putuskan kita akan menerima penawaran yang diberikan oleh bangsa yokai." Putus sang ketua Hanta Hyuuga Hiashi.

•

•

•

"Paman kenapa yang kita lewati sedari tadi hanya hutan saja?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang

"Tentu saja Naruto saat ini kita masih harus melewati hutan baru bisa sampai di Konoha. Dan tenang saja sedikit lagi kita akan sampai." Jawab Iruka dari pertanyaan Naruto.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di atas kereta kuda di kanan kiri perjalanan hanya ada hutan-hutan yang gelap. Membuat Naruto merasa bosan.

"Haaaahh paman sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali tapi dari tadi kita belum sampai!" Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Hahaha coba kau lihat di depan sudah ada gerbang desa Konoha. Paman tidak berbohong bukan?"

Naruto hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang paman saat ia melihat sebuah gerbang berwarna putih dan di beberapa bagian berwarna merah lalu dia atas gerbang tertulis kata 'Konoha' dengan bahasa kanji dan lambang konoha. Ini pertama kali Naruto melihat gerbang desa yang sebesar ini.

Kereta terus jalan hingga mereka melewati gerbang tersebut.

"Kita sudah sampai?"

"Ya. Kita sudah sampai di konoha tapi belum sampai di depan rumah kereta ini akan mengantar kita hinga tiba di depan rumah jadi tenang saja." Jawab Iruka saat melihat ceringan bahagia Naruto.

•

•

•

"Kita sudah sampai di perbatasan Itachi."

"Hn,kau benar kyuu. Sasuke mulai sekarang kau bisa berjalan kaki dengan gaara dan kiba menuju rumah kalian, atau jika kalian ingin kalian bisa memesan kereta kuda atau membeli sepeda. Ah, selain itu datanglah ke kuil suci nanti malam." Ucap Itachi sebelum berpisah jalan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Lalu Rombongan Itachi menghilang dan hanya meningalkan bulu burung gagak.

"Jadi,kita akan menuju rumah dengan apa?" Tanya kiba setelah bulu-bulu gagak tersebut berubah menjadi debu.

"Kita akan menggunakan Teknik teleportasi,aku sudah menandai rumah kita dengan aura chakra." Jawab tenang Gaara.

"Yosh! Jika seperti itu ayo berangkat." Ucap kiba penuh semangat.

"Hn."

"Dan Sasuke kau hanya tinggal mengikuti aura chakra kami." Ucap Gaara sebelum menghilang dan meninggalkan pasir-pasir yang mengelilingi tempat di berdiri tadi.

•

•

•

Saat ini mereka tiba di subah rumah serdahana berlantai dua tentu dengan fasilitas yang sudah terisi dengan mewah ya mungkin dari luar rumahnya terlihat biasa tapi di dalamnya fasilitas terbaru dan terbaik sudah tersedia.

"Ini ada rumah kita. Sasuke, Kiba pilihlah kamar yang kau suka."setelah berucap seperti itu Gaara memasuki kamar yang ada di lantai satu yang berada dekat dengan dapur dan ruang Kiba lebih memilih kamar yang berada tepat di samping kamar Gaara dan Sasuke yang memilih sebuah kamar tersendiri yang memiliki sebuah jendela yang menghadap ke sebuah bukit besar di desa tersebut.

•

•

•

Sedangkan kereta yang membawa Naruto sudah sampai di sebuah rumah serdahana khas zaman Edo dengan warna putih dan kuning di beberapa bagian.

"Kita sudah sampai Naruto bawa tasmu dan masuk ke dalam ini kuncinya." Ucap Iruka sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci kecil yang memiliki gantungan kecil yang terbuat dari pohon bambu.

"Ha'i paman" Naruto turun sambil membawa sebuah tas jinjing dan koper sedang menuju ke bagian depan rumah. Sedangkan Iruka sedang berbicara dengan kusir pemilik kereta.

'Hm, rumahnya cukup bagus,tenang dan serdahana benar-benar hebat jarang sekali menemukan rumah seperti ini di zaman sekarang. Kurasa aku memang bisa betah di sini berlama-lama.' Pikir Naruto saat melihat bagian-bagian rumah tersebut.

"Naruto!"

"Oh,paman ada apa?"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat atau jalan-jalan jika kau juga bisa memilih kamar yang kau suka ada lima kamar kosong di rumah besok kau sudah harus sekolah."

"Ha'i."

Akhirnya Naruto memilih mengelilingi rumah tersebut dan membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar yang telah dia pilih.

•

•

•

Tidak terasa saat matahari berada diatas kepala atau tepat saat siang hari mereka sampai di rumah mereka. Setelah makan siang Naruto juga sudah membicarakan rencananya untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah mereka yang tentu saja disetujui oleh Iruka dengan alasan agar Naruto dapat memiliki teman dan tidak tersesat.

•

•

•

Saat sore tiba Naruto memang sudah siap dengan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya sejak kedatangannya ke Konoha.

"Itte kimasu" teriak Naruto dari depan pintu rumah.

" Jaa,itte rasshai. Naruto." Jawab Iruka dari dalam rumah.

Naruto pun pergi mengelilingi sekitar kawasan di distrik tersebut. Selama itu dia sudah melihat-lihat banyak hal dari pertekoan kecil hingga yang besar dan mirip seperti di Kota tapi tentu tidak meningalkan kesan tradisional. Selain itu Naruto juga merasa bahwa kabar yang menceritakan bahwa Konoha yang tidak boleh di masuki kendaraan, kecuali kendaraan yang dihasilkan oleh tenaga manusia atau hewan seperti sepeda dan kereta tapi banyak yang lebih memilih berjalan kaki ternyata memang benar.

Tidak terasa saat dia pergi keluar rumah dimana matahari masih terlihat sekarang sudah berada di ufuk barat.

Saat akan pulang Naruto melewati sebuah danau yang cukup luas. Saat ini Naruto juga membawa beberapa bawaan makanan untuk dimakan nanti malam bersama dengan paman Iruka sekaligus membeli stok ramennya untuk seminggu kedepan.

Naruto tidak sadar jika ada orang yang juga berjalan didepannya tapi belainan arah. Yang mendekat dengannya keduanya seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan masing-masing hingga,

.

BRUK

.

Tabrakan pun terjadi.

Naruto Pov

Yosh! Waktunya pulang yang penting aku sudah dapat ramennya dan kurasa makan malam hari ini adalah tempura paman tidak akan marahkan?

.

BRUK

.

"Itai-itai sakit!"

Sialan! siapa si yang jalan kagak pake mata minta di hajar nih orang!

Naruto Pov End

Sasuke Pov

Hn,benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan Itachi zaman sudah berubah dengan deratis tulisan dan bahasa manusia menjadi lebih simpel selain itu sifat manusia sekarang bahkan juga berubah mereka sudah tidak menyadari aura yang terpancar dariku biasanya jika para manusia sudah merasakannya mereka pasti memanggil Hanta. inilah ketenangan untuk hidup.

Tapi,kenapa tempat ini terasa tidak asing?

.

BRUK

.

CK,dasar bodoh siapa yang begitu bodoh hingga berani menabrakku.

Sasuke Pov End

Tabrakan itu terjadi cukup cepat bahkan saat ini kedua korban sekaligus pelaku dalam tabrakan itu sudah tersadar dari lamuan mereka sendiri. Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengelus-elus ehempantanyatehem dan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri merapikan pakaiannya.

"Hn,Dasar Dobe!"

•

 _ **Ya,pertemuan keduanya telah terjadi entah takdir,ketidaksengajaan ,atau memang sudah menjadi keinginan mereka? Tidak ada yang tahu!**_

•

•

•

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

•

•

•

•

•

Setelah sampai dan beristirahat yang tidak diperlukan Sasuke mulai memikirkan rencana kedepan untuk beradaptasi dengan hal-hal baru di sekelilingnya. Karena alasan itu juga yang membuat Sasuke bersiap-siap dengan mengenakan pakaian kasual zaman sekarang berbeda jika dulu dia hanya perlu menggunakan sebuah hakama hitam,sekarang sebuah kemeja berwarna putih berlengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Dengan kemampuan khususnya u ntuk melihat ingatan orang lain hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan. Sasuke sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia berada disebuah tempat yang disebut pusat perbelanjaan dengan langkah santai dia mulai memasuki kawasan tersebut. Dengan wajah diatas rata-rata, kulit seputi porselen dan tatapan tajam dari iris onyx miliknya sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tuan,jika berkenan silakan masuk ke toko kami anda mungkin akan mendapatkan hal menarik." Seru sorang gadis berpakaian maid neko di depan sebuah toko aksesoris. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke yang biasanya dingin malah mengikuti gadis itu masuk kedalam sebuah toko yang penuh dengan aksesoris dari gelang, kalung, cincin dan lainnya.

Setelah Sasuke masuk kedalam toko tersebut sang pelayan wanita itu kembali keluar untuk menarik pengunjung meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang melihat-lihat beberapa aksesoris.

Seolah kakinya memiliki pemikiran sendiri membawa Sasuke kesebuah rak penuh dengan kalung-kalung yang indah. Mata hitamnya menjelajahi rak-rak tersebut hingga menemukan sebuah kalung dengan liontin permata berwarna blue Shappire yang seolah dilindungi oleh sepasang sayap berwarna putih yang cantik dan indah. Lalu disebalah kalung tersebut juga terdapat sebuah kalung dengan liontin permata berwarna onyx dan sepasang sayap yang membentang di samping permata tersebut indah dan memukau itulah kata yang tepat untuk kedua kalung tersebut.

"Kelihatannya anda menyukai kalung tersebut." Sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan entah mungkin keduanya keluar dari seorang pria tua dengan rambut hitam lebat dan pakaian formal di sampingnya.

"Hn."

"Jika kau menyukainya, kau bisa mengambilnya. Ada mitos yang mengatakan kedua kalung tersebut selalu bersama tanpa mengenal waktu mereka solah tidak mau dipisahkan dan sama-sama menunggu seorang untuk membawa mereka. Bukti cinta abadi. Ya! Banyak orang yang mengatakan seperti itu padahal kalung ini terlihat tidak ada yang spesial warnanya juga saling bertolak belakang. Jadi tidak banyak yang menyukainya, oleh karena itu jika kau suka kau bisa mengambilnya gratis."

Sebuah tatapan datar terlihat tertuju pada orang tersebut.

"Hn, mungkin aku akan mengambilnya." Entah bukan logika lagi yang menuntun Sasuke untuk mengatakan itu dari dulu dia tidak begitu suka dengan perhiasan tapi kedua kalung tersebut solah menuntun prasaannya untuk mengambil kedua kalung tersebut.

"Tentu itu akan sangat bagus. Kalung tersebut akan menuntunmu untuk menemukan sesuatu yang kau cari anak muda." Setelah berucap seperti itu orang tersebut menutup kotak perhiasan berwarna putih yang di dalamnya berisi kedua kalung tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Setelah bergumam seperti itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan orang tersebut.

 **I Love Yokai**

 **By:icyDarkeyes**

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Pair: Sasuke × Naruto (yang lain nyusul.)**

 **Warning : Boys Love, AU, Established Romance, Shounen-ai, Yokai, Hanta, Dll.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Fantasi, Romance.**

 **Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang sesosok Yokai yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia.**

 **Bagi Homophobia silakan menjauh**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

•

•

•

Matahari sudah menghilang dan kembali ke perpaduannya. Singasana langit telah digantikan oleh sang dewi malam. Para manusia sudah kembali kedalam rumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah melakukan berbagai aktivitas di siang hari tepi berbeda dengan sekelompok manusia di dalam sebuah kediaman adalah sekelompok orang yang menyebutkan diri mereka sebagai Hanta.

"Jadi, seperti hasil pertemuan kita pagi hari tadi kita sudah menyetujui usulan dari bangsa Yokai maka aku sebagai pemimpin Hanta akan mengutus beberapa orang yang akan menemaniku saat pertemuan dengan para Youkai di kuil suci pada malam ini dan orang-orang tersebut adalah Shikaku Nara, Haruno Kizashi, sebagai tambahan para penerus generasi selanjutnya Neji Hyuuga dan Shikamaru Nara kalian juga akan ikut denganku, lalu sisanya akan berada dibawah pimpinan Hizashi Hyuuga mengerti ?!" Perintah dari Hiashi Hyuuga dalam mengatur para anggota Hanta sebelum dia pergi menuju kuil suci bersama beberapa anggota terbaiknya.

"Ha'i." Jawab mereka menerima segala keputusan yang sudah dipertimbangkan oleh ketua mereka.

•

•

•

Entah Sasuke sendiri binggung dengan dirinya ia yang biasanya selalu tenang dalan setiap situasi sekarang di buat binggung setelah bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang cerah dan beriris secerah langit musim panas walaupun saat ini masih musim semi.

Ya dia masih mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda tersebut karena kecerobohan pemuda tersebut dan dia yang tidak memperhatikan jalan walau alasan itu sangat tidak dia terima.

 **Flashback on**

Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan tegak di depan seorang pemuda yang menabrak dirinya. Seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning cerah, Sasuke belum bisa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut karena sang pemuda sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus ehkmpantatnyaehkm sambil menggerutu kesal.

Awalnya Naruto ingin memarahi orang yang telah menabraknya saat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi ia tundukkan rasa kesal dan marah Naruto seolah meluap hanya karena melihat wajah orang tersebut sebuah wajah seputih porselen yang dihiasi sepasang mata berwarna hitam segelap malam, bibir yang tipis dan surai reven dengan model yang cukup unik. Seolah yang berdiri di depannya melupakan salah satu model patung yang ada di Yunani sana.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat bentuk wajah dari pemuda yang menabraknya terdiam dengan perasan kagum yang disembunyikan dibalik wajah datarnya. Wajah orang tersebut di baluti oleh kulit berwarna tan dengan bentuk wajah yang imut sepasang iris mata sewarna langit, bibir kecil tipis tapi berisi dan tiga pasang garis menyerupai kumis kucing di pipi gembul sang pemuda menambah kadar manis dan imutnya.

"Hn, dasar Dobe!"

Tapi, Sasuke dengan harga diri yang tinggi tidak mungkin mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan saat melihat wajah tersebut. Perkatan tajam yang berasal dari mulutnya akan berbeda jauh dengan kenyataan yang berasal dari pemikirannya tanpa bisa di cegah.

'Waw,ba-bagaimana orang ini bisa punya wajah seperti itu, tu-tunggu dulu Do-Dobe apa yang dia katakan berani sekali menyebutku yang ganteng ini dengan sebutan Dobe dasar Teme!' Batin Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi dasar Teme brengsek ?!"

"Hn, D-O-B-E. Apa kau tidak dengar hm?"

"Sialan kau apa masukmu dengan Dobe ITU HA!"

"Kau benar-benar Dobe he. Tentu saja yang Dobe itu kau bagaimana bisa kau tidak melihatku berjalan hm."

"A-APA itu salahmu Teme kau yang tidak melihat jalan hingga menabrakku."

"Seharusnya ka..."

 _ **Akari ga areba kage ga dekiru to itta**_

 _ **Ano hi no kimi no koe ga wasurerarezu ni**_

 _ **Tsuyoku aritai to negai**_

Sebuah suara nada dering yang berasal dari handphone Sasuke menghentikan perdebatan keduanya dengan malas Sasuke mengambil handphonenya yang berada di saku celana.

/Hn./

/.../

/Hn./

/.../

Lalu setelah pembicaraan yang singkat tersebut Sasuke kembali memandang pemuda didepannya yang sudah berdiri dan mengambil tas belanjaannya melihat itu Sasuke juga mengambil kembali sebuah tas belanjaannya. Tapi tanpa sengaja tangan bersentuhan dengan tangan Naruto membuat keduanya terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke kembali mengambil tas tersebut dan berdiri.

"Ano..."

"Hn,ini tasku."

"Maaf karena sudah menabrakmu ta-tapi kau juga salah!"

"Hn,aku tau itu." Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dengan santainya.

 **Flashback end**

Sasuke masih ingat bagaiman kulit sang pemuda yang ia ejek Dobe itu kulit yang sangat halus bahkan mungkin lebih halus di banding wanita. Tapi sayang lamunan Sasuke harus berhenti karena sesuatu.

'Ck, kuso baka aniki.'

Sebuah aura yang sudah dia kenal aura dari sang kakak yang juga merupakan aura dari raja youkai.

•

•

•

Sedangkan sekarang di tempat Naruto berada di sebuah kamar dengan cat biru terang dan sebuah kasur dengan ukuran queen-size berwarna kuning. Naruto sedang berdiam di dalam dunianya sendiri menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal.

'Ck si Teme itu membuatku kena serangan jantung ya? Kenapa rasanya sesak dan jantung ini berdebar lebih keras dibanding biasanya? Jika bertemu lagi akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya.'

"Haaah." Sebuah helaian nafas dari Naruto setelah dia berbalik dengan wajah memerah merona.

'Oh, ayolah Naruto kau harus melupakannya besok kau harus siap sekolah dan sebagai murid baru kau harus memberikan kesan yang baik!'

Dan dengan sendirinya Naruto jatuh tertidur di dalam dekapan sang mimpi.

•

•

•

Sedangkan disebuah tempat seperti sebuah ruangan di dalam gedung mewah terdapat dua sosok pria yang telah berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun. Seorang pria dengan rambut reven yang diikat lemas kulit seputi porselen dengan iris mata sewarna batu Obsidian dan sebuah garis melintang di dekat hidung yang mirip dengan keriput. Dan sosok yang satunya lagi adalah sorang pria dengan tinggi yang lebih rendah dibanding satunya berambut merah, dengan kulit seputih salju dan iris mata crimson .

"Itachi waktu untuk pertemuannya sudah dekat mungkin mereka sudah sampai." Seru sang pria bersurai merah.

"Hn"

"Itachi!"

"Diamlah Kyuu!"

"Kyuu kenapa?"

Sebuah kerutan tercipta di dahi sang surai merah atau di panggil kyuubi. "Kenapa? Apa maksudmu Itachi?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku Kyuu!" Seru sang pemuda bersurai reven atau Itachi.

"Kenapa kau sudah tidak memanggilku seperti dulu?"

"Tentu saja kau mengetahuinya Itachi sekarang kau adalah seorang raja dan sebagai salah satu rakyatmu aku juga harus hormat padamu."

Kemarahan Itachi sudah sampai batasnya dengan kasar Itachi berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengurung tubuh Kyuubi diantara tubuhnya dan dinding yang berada di belakang kyuubi.

"Tapi kau adalah teman masa kecilku kyuu!"

"Walau aku adalah teman masa kecilmu aku tetap rakyatmu selain itu aku tidak memiliki hak untuk berprilaku seperti dulu Itachi."jawab Kyuubi dengan suara rendah.

"KAU MEMILIKI HAK, KAU ADALAH TEMAN MASA KECILKU, TANGAN KANANKU,RAJA TERTINGGI BANGSAWAN JINCHURIKI, KAU ADALAH RAJA PARA KITSUNE PEMEGANG GELAR KYUUBI NO YOKO KAU ADALAH UZUMAKI KURAMA TEMANKU!" Bentak Itachi mengeluarkan segala amarah yang sudah dia simpan dari dulu.

.

.

.

Itachi yang seolah sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan menjadi diam membatu,menghela nafas kasar dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan marah meninggalkan Kyuubi yang berdiam diri membeku setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi.

Setelah ruangan itu kosong menyisakan Kyuubi sendiri.

"HAHAHAHAHA KAU! HANYA MENGANGGAP AKU TEMAN ITACHI. KAU TIDAK TAU APA YANG KURASAKAN KAU... KAU MEMANG BAJINGAN SIALAN!" terikan penuh keputusasaan keluar dari bibir kecil milik Kyuubi solah menyalahkan dunia atas segala yang menimpahnya.

•

•

•

Sedangkan Itachi yang sudah berada jauh dari tempat Kyuubi sedang meredahkan amarahnya dengan mengeluarkan kobaran api dari sekitar tubuhnya menimbulkan banyak kebakaran kepada beberapa pohon di sekitar. Beruntung karena sekarang dia berada di salah satu hutan milik para youkai sehingga tidak memancing keributan.

'Kenapa rasanya sesak bukankah aku sendiri yang mengatakannya? Tapi kenapa rasanya benar-benar sakit?' Batin Itachi dalam kebingungan.

"Lebih baik kau simpan chakramu untuk kemungkinan terburuk nanti raja para yokai, Uchiha Itachi, Baka Aniki!" Sebuah ucapan yang datar tanpa intonasi keluar dari seorang pemuda yang berdiam diri di samping sebuah pohon yang hampir hangus terbakar.

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Hn,bukankah sekarang seharusnya kita pergi selain itu di mana rubah yang selalu mengikutimu Aniki?"

"Hm kita pergi dan untuk Kyuubi dia akan datang nanti."

Lalu setelah berkata seperti itu kedua sosok tersebut menghilang di balik malam meninggalkan beberapa pohon yang hangus dan padam dengan sendirinya.

•

•

•

Sedangkan di sebuah taman yang terlihat remang-remang terdapat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menunggu di kursi taman.

"Di mana kau sialan? Jika sampai kau tidak datang kau benar-benar akan dalam masalah Mata putih!" Ucap pemuda tersebut penuh kekesalan.

.

.

.

"Haaahh jadi Sasuke pergi untuk pertemuan sedangkan Garaa ada sedikit urusan dan aku harus menjaga rumah sendiri kurasa aku akan setuju dengan apa yang biasanya dia katakan ini benar-benar merepotkan iyakan Akamaru ?" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik yang sedang makan bersama seekor anjing kecil di bawah kakinya yang di balas gonggongan dari Akamaru.

•

•

•

'Hm bagaiman aku akan mengatakannya jika saat ini aku ada urusan? Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya? Apa mungkin ini memang sedang takdir sialku _Kami-Sama_?' Batin seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan bermata putih di sebuah kareta bersama rombongannya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda di sampingnya dengan model rambut seperti nanas terlihat kerepotan dengan bersin-bersinnya."hacim,hacim haahh ada seseorang yang menjelek-jelekkanku Merepotkan."seru pemuda itu yang di akhiri dengan menguap.

•

•

•

Matahari telah kembali menduduki tahtanya menggantikan sang dewi malam. Suara burung berkicau seolah menjadi nyanyian untuk memulai terkecuali di sebuah rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal dari Naruto. Sekarang dia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan sedang memakan sarapannya bersama paman Iruka.

"Pauman ahku ahkhn pehgi shkahrnh." (Paman aku akan pergi sekarang) ucap Naruto yang masih belum menghabiskan sisa makanannya.

"Habiskan dulu makanannya baru kau bisa pergi!"

"Ha'i"

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto menghabiskan makanannya."aku pergi Ittekimasu."seru Naruto sambil berlari ke luar rumah.

" Itte Irasshai Naruto."

•

•

•

"Bukankah hari ini hari pertama kau sekolah Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba sambil membawa piring bekas makan mereka.

"Hn."

"Terserah aku sudah mengatakan di mana letak sekolahnya,kami pergi Kiba!"

"Ha'i tunggu aku Gaara." Sahut Kiba sambil membawa tasnya.

"Hn."

Setelah seperti itu Sasuke pergi keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintunya.

•

•

•

Pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran banyak disisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Musim semi masih berlangsung di Konoha udara segar dan panas matahari yang lembut.

Saat ini di hadapan Naruto terdapat sebuah pintu gerbang cukup besar untuk sekolah dengan sebuah tulis dari kanji yang indah dan dia atas gerbang terdapat tulisan ' welcome to the Konoha senior high school'.

Naruto berjalan memasuki sekolah tersebut semakin masuk banyak anak-anak yang berkeliaran disekitar tempat,membuat Naruto kebingungan hingga saat ia ingin berbelok ke koridor di sebelah kanan. Tapi...

.

.

.

BRUK

.

"itai-itai."

"Hn, dasar Dobe tidak perna berubah!"

"Kau...kau Teme sialan yang kemarinkan!".seru Naruto marah saat tahu siapa yang dia tabrak.

"Hn" yang hanya di balas seringan mengejek oleh Sasuke.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang.

"Eh ano... Sumimasen kami... kami tersesat dan ingin menuju ke kantor kouchou apa Senpai bisa membantu kami?"

"Dasar Dobe kata siapa aku tersesat hn?"

"Kau juga tersesat Teme!"

"Kalian berdua hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian, aku akan mengantar kalian berdua ke ruanganan kouchou!" Ucap sang gadis tersebut.

Setelah berucap seperti itu gadis tersebut menuntun Sasuke dan Naruto menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang di tutupi oleh pintu geser berwarna putih gading.

"Sumimasen kouchou saya mengantar seorang anak baru."ucap gadis tersebut sambil membuka pintu geser tersebut.

"Oh, Aoi terimakasih sudah mengantarkan mereka kau bisa pergi." Sahut seorang wanita yang terlihat cukup berumur tapi masih terlihat mudah seperti tiga puluhan.

Setelah itu gadis yang di ketahui bernama Aoi itu pergi kedua pemuda yang masih berada di depan pintu tersebut masuk.

"Jadi, kalian adalah dua murid baru tersebut?" Tanya wanita tersebut sambil mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisi biodata pemindahan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Ha'i / Hn" jawab kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah Namikaze Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke kalian di masukan ke dalam kelas XII - B, Shizune antar mereka ke kelasnya waktu pembelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi!"

"Ha'i Tsunade-Sama." Jawab seorang wanita lain berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun.

"Kalian berdua bisa ikut denganku."lanjut perempuan tersebut atau bisa di panggil Shizune.

"Ha'i / Hn." Jawab keduanya.

'Jadi namanya Uchiha Sasuke?'

'Heh, Namikaze Naruto namanya benar-benar cocok dengan wajahnya.'

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sumimasen Kurenai-sensei saya mengantarkan murid baru untuk XII - B." Ucap Shizune.

"Ah,tunggu sebentar Shizune-sensei." Balas seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam dan mata merahnya.

"Baiklah kurasa kali ini kelas XII - B akan mendapatkan dua murid baru,kalian silakan masuk!"

Lalu kedua pemuda yang menunggu di depan kelas membuka pintu geser tersebut dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sedangkan Shizune berjalan pergi kembali ke ruangannya.

"Baiklah seperti yang kalian lihat di depan kita terdapat dua pemuda yang akan menjadi teman kalian mulai sekarang jadi sensei mengharapkan kalian bisa membantu mereka beradaptasi. Dan kalian bagaiman jika kalian memperkenalkan diri kepada kami semua?" Jelas kurenai-sensei.

"Ha'i / hn."

"Di mulai dari kau pirang lalu kau reven!"

"Ha'i hajimemashite, Namikaze Naruto desu, douzo yoroshiku Tebayoo!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada semangat yang berlebihan.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar monoton.

 _ **Pertemuan demi pertemuan seiring terjadi memperdekat dan memperbarui ikatan benang merah yang telah usang hingga membawa keduanya menuju akhir dari pertemuan tersebut.**_

•

•

•

SasuNaru

•

•

•

 **TBC**

 **Yo kali ini saya langsung update 3 chap langsung silakan dinikmati.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

•

•

•

•

•

Disebuah ruangan gelap dengan nuansah horror yang mencengkap terlihat beberapa orang berjubah hitam yang sedang menunduk di depan sebuah kursi yang tidak terlalu kelihatan ditambah kurangnya cahaya yang hanya berasal dari sinaran bulan membuat ruangan itu terasa lebih menakutkan.

"Kalian harus bisa melakukan misi ini. Tidak ada yang boleh gagal seperti dulu, jika ada yang gagal maka bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengan _shinigami_." Sebuah suara dengan nada dingin keluar dari sesorang yang duduk di kursi tersebut seolah menyebarkan ancaman yang menakutkan untuk mereka yang ada di ruangn itu.

"Iya Tuanku." Jawaban monoton itu keluar dari mereka yang menunduk, lalu secara ajaib orang-orang tersebut menghilang seperti bayangan.

'Kita lihat sejauhmana kau berkembang **Uchiha Sasuke**. Khukhukhu.'

•

•

•

 _ **I Love Yokai**_

 _ **By: KuroLiana**_

 _ **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated: T-M**_

 _ **Pair: Sasuke × Naruto (yang lain nyusul.)**_

 _ **Warning : Boys Love, AU, Established Romance , Shounen-ai,Tidak sesuai EYD, Dll.**_

 _ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Fantasi, Romance.**_

 _ **Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang sesosok Yokai yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia.**_

 _ **Bagi Homophobia silakan menjauh**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

•

•

•

Sebulan berlalu setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi murid baru di Konoha Senior high school. Sekarang musim semi sudah memasuki pertengahan bunga sakura sudah tidak semekar pertama mereka datang. Tapi perjalanan mereka baru saja di mulai.

"Naruto ayo kau tidak ingin pergi ke kantin?!" Seru Kiba kepada Naruto yang masih sibuk merapikan bukunya.

"Iya iya kau tenang saja Kiba aku pasti akan pergi ke kantin dan mana mungkin melewatkan ramen jombo pedasku, ayo pergi." Jawab Naruto.

"Oi Dobe kau menghalangi jalanku bodoh!" Ejekan Sasuke yang saat ini berada di belakang tubuh Naruto membuatnya berbalik lalu memberikan sebuah delikan kejam pada Sasuke.

"Masih ada banyak jalan yang bisa kau lewat Teme bodoh!"

"Jika aku ingin lewat di sini bagaimana?"

"Cih. Ayo kita pergi Kiba!" Tau jika di hanya akan kalah pada perdebatan yang sama seperti biasanya mereka lakukan selama sebulan ini membuat Naruto menarik tangan Kiba dan menyeretnya ke kantin.

"Hoam, apa kau tidak bosan seperti itu terus Sasuke. Merepotkan." Ucap seorang pemuda yang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hn." Yang hanya di balas _tendermark_ dari sang Uchiha.

•

•

•

Konoha senior high school adalah sebuah sekolah yang berada di kaki bukit Hokage sebuah sekolah dengan taraf nasional murid-murid lulusannya selalu bisa menjadi kebanggaan jepang cara hidup mereka yang serdahana dan baik menambah poin khusus untuk para lulusan sekolah ini. Sekolah ini termasuk mewah dengan 4 gedung dan satu gedung utama. Di bawah pimpinan Senju Tsunade sebagai kepala sekolah, terlebih dengan guru-guru yang berpengalaman. Membuat sekolah ini menjadi salah satu sekolah favorit.

Saat ini sudah waktunya jam istirahat dan banyak murid yang saat ini memilih untuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di kantin atau kelas dan mungkin ada beberapa di perpustakaan ya khusus untuk para murid yang kelewatan rajin.

"Shurp...Shurp...kihba kau sudha bhuaht tuhgahs guhru kahkahshi ?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan mulut penuh mie ramen.

"Telan dulu mienya bodoh!" Ujar Kiba dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Hm sudah jadi kau sudah selesai buat tugas dari guru Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto kembali setelah menyelesaikan acara makanannya.

"Jika itu sih kau tenang saja guru kakashi tidak akan masuk saat ini. Ada gosip yang bilang para guru akan mengadakan rapat jadi selama tiga jam pelajaran kita akan kosong." Jelas Kiba.

"Wah benarkah?! Kau tidak mengatakannya Kiba!" Heboh Naruto dengan mata membulat terkejut.

"Kau saja yang tidak tau berita ini,seluruh sekolah bahkan sudah heboh sejak tadi." Ucap Kiba.

"Ck, iya iya aku yang salah puas!" Ucap Naruto yang hanya di balas nyengir lebar dari Kiba.

.

.

.

Waktu jam istirahat sudah selesai tetapi karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat maka para murid memiliki jam kosong yang biasanya di gunakan untuk bersenang-senang salah satunya kelas XII-B yang saat ini melakukan kegiatan masing-masing dimulai dari bercanda,bergosip,merias diri, menatap kagum seseorang (kalian pasti tau alasannya. ) ada yang biasa saja sampai ada yang tidur. Sedangkan Naruto yang saat ini sedang asik bercanda dengan Kiba tiba-tiba terdiam,

.

Sheerk(?)

.

Pintu geser yang berada di depan kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria dengan sebuah masker di wajahnya pria tersebut kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat duduk didepan para murid.

"Selamat siang, aku hanya akan mengatakan bahwa jam pelajaran hari ini telah usai untuk tugas yang kuminta bisa kalian bawa besok bersamaan dengan tugas kelompok yang akan aku berikan, anggota kelompoknya terdiri dari dua orang dan itu adalah teman sebangku kalian, selain itu tidak ada penolakan!" Ucap pria tersebut aka Hatake Kakashi sebagi guru sejarah.

"Tunggu guru Kakashi jika kau ingin beri tugas kelompok sih tak masalah tapi kenapa aku harus dengan Sasu-Teme INI!?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi karena harus satu kelompok dengan Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.

"Itu sudah ketentuannya Naruto bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak adanya penolakan." Jelas Kakashi.

"Hoam jadi tugas apa yang ingin guru Kakashi berikan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Shika, tugas kalian secara kelompok adalah mencari tau segala hal tentang youkai dan hanta. Tugasnya di kumpulkan besok!" Jawab Kakashi.

Tapi tiba-tiba pintu yang tadi digeser oleh Kakashi kembali terbuka menampakan satu orang pria dan dua orang wanita, seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning pucat masuk ke dalam kelas dan berhenti di depan Kakashi diikuti oleh dua orang tadi dibelakangnya.

"Kepala sekolah..."

"Kakashi aku pinjam dulu beberapa waktumu."

"Ya silakan."

"Baiklah seperti yang kalian ketahui aku Senju Tsunade sebagai kepala sekolah dari KHS hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Academy Hanta kembali terbuka dan sedang ingin menambahkan murid dan saya dari wali KHS menyetujuinya oleh karena itu kalian bisa memilih untuk ikut atau tidak! untuk saat ini kalian bisa bertanya apapun yang kalian inginkan tentang pemberitahuan ini." Ucap wanita tersebut aka Senju Tsunade sebagai kepala sekolah kepada para siswa-siswi kelas XII-B

Seorang murid mengangkat tangannya "Academy Hanta? Itu Academy seperti apa? Lalu Hanta itu apa?" Tanya seorang siswa berambut biru.

"Academy Hanta adalah sebuah academy yang dibangun untuk melahirkan para Hanta profesional dan terbaik. Sedangkan Hanta adalah sebuah bentuk organisasi untuk melindungi manusia dari serangan siluman atau sering disebut yokai ini adalah garis besarnya Kaori."jelas seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu.

Seorang siswa kembali mengangkat tangannya "lalu apa resiko jika kami masuk ke academy bukankah kita sudah berada di masa akhir sekolah sebelum menujuh perguruan tinggi? Untuk para penerus Hanta sepertiku ini sudah biasa tapi bagaimana dengan para siswa yang bukan berasal dari keluarga Hanta?" Tanya Neji.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus,resikonya adalah kalian akan menjadi Hanta dan tidak boleh melepas pekerjaan Hanta,kalian tidak perlu masuk ke universitas atau perguruan tinggi karena selama kalian memberikan hal terbaik untuk academy masa depan kalian akan di jamin oleh academy. Para siswa yang berasal dari keluarga Hanta tentu sudah mengetahui sedangkan yang tidak kalian bisa memilih untuk ikut." Jelas seorang pria dengan putung rokok di mulutnya.

"Jadi masih ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Jika tidak kami permisi dulu. Dan kami akan menunggu jawaban terbaik kalian besok." Lanjut Tsunade.

"Hm,masalah selesai jadi kalian bisa pulang dan memikirkan jawaban kalian."ucap Kakashi setelah melihat ketiga orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Pilihan ya?" Guman Naruto dengan suara kecil.

•

•

•

Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala saat pasangan SasuNaru sedang berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Teme sebenarnya dimana rumah sejak tadi kita berjalan belum juga sampai?" Tanya Naruto memecahkan kesunyian yang ada sejak mereka keluar dari sekolah.

"Hn,kita sudah sampai Dobe." Ucap Sasuke saat mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah tradisional berlantai dua.

"Heh tu tunggu maksudmu rumah ini?"

"Hn."

"Jangan bercanda Teme jika rumahmu di sini kita bisa motong jalan dari gang itu!" Protes Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah gang di dekat rumah tersebut.

"Hn, darimana kau tau jika kita bisa memotong jalan untuk cepat sampai?"

"Tentu saja setiap hari kan aku lewat jalan itu untuk sampai di rumahku yang hanya bedah tiga rumah darimu." Jawab Naruto dengan muka cemberut.

"Hn, ayo masuk."

•

•

•

Di ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna emas terlihat Itachi dan Kurama yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan berkas masing-masing di tangan mereka.

"Itachi! Kita mendapatkan laporan dari markas youkai di suna, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, mungkin dalam beberapa hari lagi berita tentang perdamaian antar yokai dan manusia akan menyebar. Selain itu baru-baru saja kita mendapatkan berita bahwa tuan Fugaku dan nyonya Mikoto akan tiba sore ini." Ucap Kurama.

"Hn, jika begitu lebih baik kita kembali untuk menyambut keduanya. Bukankah sudah lama mereka tidak datang ke istana setelah kejadian itu."balas Itachi.

"Baik,saya akan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk kembali ke istana sebelum sore ini."

"Hn."

•

•

•

Kembali lagi dengan pasangan SasuNaru yang saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya Sasuke.

"Haaah kenapa juga aku harus denganmu Teme kan seharusnya aku dengan Kiba saja"

"Dasar Dobe jangan protes! Lebih baik kau cepat buat laporannya, laptopnya ada di laci bawah."

"Yayaya Teme."

Setelah pembicaraan singkat tersebut ruangan yang mereka tempati menjadi hening hanya ada Naruto yang sedang membuat laporan dengan laptop milik Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke sedang mengambil beberapa buku dari raknya.

"Teme apa kau percayai bahwa youkai itu ada?"

"Hn" Sasuke melirik sekilas sebelum membatin ' dasar Dobe tentu saja aku percaya bukankah aku ini juga youkai hm.'

"Yōkai adalah kelas obake,makhluk dalam cerita rakyat Jepang yang terdiri dari setan oni sampai kitsune atau wanita salju Yuki-onna. Beberapa merasuki binatang dan bagian fitur manusia . Yōkai umumnya memiliki kekuatan spiritual atau supernatural. Itu menurut situs yang ku baca."

"Dobe,kau tidak bisa mendapatkan yang lebih panjang dari itu jika di cari di internet bodoh. Guru mesum itu ingin kita membuat laporan dan jika sependek ini apa bisa jadi laporan hm." Ucap sasuke tiba-tiba di belakang punggung naruto.

"Hah kau ben..."

Kruuk (?)

"Hah kelihatannya disini ada yang lapar."

"Hehehehe, maaf kelihatannya aku belum makan siang."

"Hn, kau bisa masak bukan,Kau bisa buat makanan di dapur dan aku yang akan buat laporannya, pergilah. "

"Hm oke tapi aku hanya bisa masak makanan luar jadi jangan marah jika tidak sesuai seleramu, aku pergi." Ucap Naruto sebelum berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya.

Dengan helaian napas sasuke memulai membuat laporan di laptopnya.

.

.

.

Naruto yang saat ini berada di dapur Sasuke yang bernuansa kayu mulai melihat-lihat bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas.

"Hm ada ikan kod dan kentang kurasa buat Fish and Chips tidak masalah." Ucap mulailah Naruto memasak makan siangnya.

•

•

•

"Sudah cukup lama kita tidak kesini ya Fugaku." Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam.

"Hn." Gumam seorang pria yang datang bersama wanita tersebut.

"Hahaha, masih sama seperti dulu begitu dingin, apa dia juga masih sama dinginnya denganmu." Tatapan wanita tersebut berubah menjadi sendu.

"Hormat kepada Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto." Orang-orang yang berada di depan pasangan tersebut menunduk memberi hormat yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan kecil oleh pasangan itu.

"Di mana Itachi dan Sasuke? " tanya sang wanita aka Mikoto.

"Hormat nyonya, saat ini tuan Itachi sedang berada di kota karena beberapa masalah sedangkan tuan Sasuke juga sedang berada di kota untuk beradaptasi. " jawab salah satu pria dari pasukan tersebut.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar sudah bangun ya? Siapkan kamar untuk kami aku akan memasak makanan yang enak untuk Sasuke. "

"Baik, nyonyaku."

•

•

•

"Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba pintu di kamar sasuke terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua piring makan dan dua buah gelas.

"Hn"

"Aku membawa makanannya,Lalu bagaimana dengan laporannya?"

"Laporanya sudah jadi" Sasuke mengambil sebuah map yang cukup tebal di samping tubuhnya.

"Eh? Cepat sekali kau menyelesaikannya, ah ya ini aku juga sudah membuat makan siang untuk kita berdua."

"Hn" sasuke mengambil makanan yang ada di atas meja tersebut dan mulai memakannya dengan tenang.

 **Skip**

Setelah selesai dengan makan siang dan Naruto yang sudah selesai merapikan peralatan makanan dia kembali ke kamar milik sasuke.

"Sasuke aku akan pulang, laporannya juga sudah selesaikan."

"Hn."

"Ah ya bagaimana pendapatmu tentang menjadi hanta tadi?"

"Entahlah kau harus memilihnya sendiri Dobe,sekarang pergilah, kau mau pulang bukan."

"Hm" dengan pipi yang menggembung Naruto pergi dari rumah Sasuke menuju rumahnya yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto pergi sasuke mendapat telpon dari seseorang.

/.../

"Hn."

/.../

"Ya aku akan datang persiapkan saja semuanya, jangan sampai ibu tau."

/.../

Setelah telpon selesai Sasuke kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum pergi untuk menemui tamu tak di undang oleh kakaknya.

•

•

•

Malam sudah larut Saat ini di kediaman Naruto sedang berlangsung acara makan malam bersama paman tersayangnya.

"Paman Iruka bagaimana pendapmu tentang pemberitahuan di sekolah tadi?"

"Hm itu terserah kau Naruto kau memilih maka kau juga yang akan mendapatkan hasilnya."

"Memilih?"

"Ya, kau bisa memilih antara menjadi hanta atau tidak segeralah pilihanya adalah keputusanmu." Senyum lembut mekar di bibir pamannya seolah mengatakn semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Hm aku mengerti, terimakasih paman."

Makan malam tersebut selesai dengan baik. Naruto juga sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuk menggelar futon untuk tidur. Setelah selesai menggelar futon Naruto berbaring sambil memikirkan perkataan iruka.

"Pilihan ya?"

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 : Alasan

•

•

•

•

•

Disebuah ruangan yang diterangi cahaya lilin terlihat tiga orang dewasa dan seorang pemuda, tiga orang tersebut duduk dengan rapi di depan pemuda yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Suasana tenang di ruangan tersebut malah membuat pemuda itu merasa tertekan,aura yang kuat terpancar dari tiga orang di depannya,tidak tahan dengan suasana di ruangan tersebut membuat pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

"Maaf atas kelancang hamba tapi apa yang membuat hamba di panggil kesini? " sang pemuda bertanya dengan suara ragu-ragu.

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa dipanggil kesini?" Tanya orang di sebelah kiri dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"Maafkan kebodohan hamba tapi hamba benar-benar tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa hamba dipanggil."

"sudahlah, kami akan mengatakannya secara langsung," seseorang di tengah ketiga orang tersebut menjeda ucapannya "kau dipanggil kesini untuk memilih antar menerima menjadi Anggota dari para Hanta atau menolaknya." Lanjut orang tersebut.

"Maafkan hamba," pemuda tersebut berkata sebelum melanjutkannya "hamba hanyalah seorang anak yang ditemukan di jalanan di angkat menjadi salah satu keluarga Hanta sudah sewajarnya hamba membalas budi,jika dengan menjadi salah satu dari anggota Hanta bisa mebalas Budi terhadap apa yang anda berikan pada hamba tentu hamba akan menerimanya karena hal tersebut menjadi kewajiban bagi hamba."

"Seperti yang kuduga kau akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang membuatku bangga," seru orang tersebut kepada pemuda yang telah menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dengan ini aku menjadikan dirimu sebagai seorang Hanta. Bersiaplah untuk hari esok karena mulai besok akan banyak yang akan berubah dalam arus kehidupanmu sebagai tanggungjawab dari pilihan yang telah kau pilih. Ah! Ya kau juga sudah bisa pergi dari ruangan ini,bersiaplah untuk besok." Orang tersebut kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan pernyataan atau perintah tersebut.

"Dimengerti, hamba permisi terlebih dahulu. " ucap sang pemuda sebelum berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut melewati sebuah pintu geser dengan lambang api kecil dan latar kuning di sekitarnya.

'Benar,walaupun mereka mengatakan agar aku memilih tapi Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya Karena...

Ini memang **kewajibanku**.'

•

•

•

 _ **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **I Love Youkai©KuroLiana**_

 _ **Rated: T+**_

 _ **Pair: Sasuke × Naruto**_

 _ **Warning : Boys Love, AU, Established Romance , Shounen-ai,Typo,Abal,Gaje,Aneh,Dll.**_

 _ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Fantasi, Romance,Action.**_

 _ **Fanfic pertama SasuNaru semoga suka.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Apakah dua sisi ras yang berbeda ini bisa bersama? Akankah dunia membiarkan mereka bersama atau berpisah? Atau mereka hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan dengan kematian atau kehilangan di salah satu pihak?**_

 _ **Bagi Homophobia silakan menjauh**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **R &R**_

•

•

•

Hari sudah sore yang ditandai dengan matahari yang telah tenggelam di arah barat dan awan yang telah berwarna kekuningan membuat sunset yang Indah di sekitar Mansion di tengah jantung hutan.

Sasuke bersama Kiba dan Gaara yang telah sampai dari beberapa menit yang lalu telah mempersiapkan diri didalam kamar mereka masing-masing terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa nanti malam diadakan makan malam resmi bersama dengan orang-orang penting di bangsa youkai membuat mereka harus terlihat berkali-kali lebih baik daripada biasanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Gaara yang keluar dengan mengenakan sebuah Hakama merah dengan obi yang berwarna hijau tua bagian punggungnya tergambar lambang pasir berwarna coklat, sedangkan Kiba mengenakan Hakama coklat muda dengan obi coklat tua bagian punggungnya tergambar lambang dua taring berwarna merah. Untuk Sasuke dia mengenakan Hakama berwarna DarkBlue dengan obi hitam di bagian punggung tergambar kipas Uchiwa dengan bagian atas berwarna merah dan bawah berwarna putih yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari keluarga inti Uchiha.

Karena sudah selesai dengan masalah pakaian. mereka harus pergi ke aula utama untuk menyambut tamu khusus malam ini.

.

.

.

Dua orang youkai singa yang menjaga gerbang di depan pintu masuk ruang utama sebelum menuju ke aula untuk bertemu dengan Raja para Youkai. para butler dan maid menunduk hormat saat mereka melihat Sasuke yang bersama Gaara dan kiba, Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya sedikit sebelum melewati mereka dan masuk ke aula utama. Di dalam aula yang telah berisi beberapa bangsawan utama bangsa Yokai juga memberi hormat saat melihat sang adik dari Raja mereka sekaligus pangeran dari bangsa mereka.

"Hormat kami kepada Yang Mulia Sasuke!" Seru mereka memberi hormat sebelum membungkukan badan.

Sasuke hanya melirik mereka sekilas sebelum menatap sang Raja yang sedang duduk tenang di singgasananya.

"Hormat saya kepada Yang Mulia Raja." Suara bass yang tenang itu mengaliri dari mulut Sasuke menggetarkan setiap telinga yang mendengar suaranya. Mereka yang telah lama tidak mendengar suara tersebut seolah diingatkan siapa pemilik suara tersebut tapi bagi mereka para pria yang belum tau pasti berpikir bahwa suara tersebut tidak lebih seperti suara mahkluk biasa membuat mereka menganggap rendah pemilik suara sedangkan para wanita mengagumi pemilik suara tersebut berpikir bahwa mereka belum pernah mendengar suara seindah itu.

"Hm,"sang Raja mengangguk pelan sebelum berkata" Selamat datang kembali di rumahmu Sasuke." Sambil tersenyum kecil kepada adiknya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya membalas singkat di tidak peduli lagi dengan formalitas karena bagaimanapun di adalah adik dari sosok didepannya terlebih dimana statusnya sebagai pangeran yang tentu berada di atas bangsawan lain walau masih di bawah sang Raja.

"Karena para tamu istimewa untuk malam ini telah tiba bagaimana jika kita selesaikan saja pertemuan ini terlebih saat melihat waktu yang sudah memasuki makan malam.".ucap Sang Raja atau Itachi sambil menatap datar para wajah bangsawan yang masih terfokus pada sang adik bagaimanapun dia juga sudah gerah dengan segala formalitas yang sudah di pakai selama ini. Itachi hanya ingin langsung berbicara dengan orang-orang terdekatnya secara non-formal seperti biasanya.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Para bangsawan serentak merespon dengan perintah sang Raja setelah sadar dari kekagetan mereka pada sosok yang beberapa saat lalu berbicara dengan sang Raja.

Setelah beberapa saat para bangsawan tersebut mulai meninggalkan aula utama menyisakan sosok sang Raja bersama dengan beberapa sosok lainnya.

"Jadi,kau sudah tiba hm?"

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa kau yang memanggilku kesini." Nada suara tersebut terdengar datar dan tenang.

"Haaa...kau memang tidak bisa di ajak bercanda ya Sasuke?" Seru Itachi sambil berjalan keluar aula bersama beberapa sosok tersebut termasuk Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ayah dan Ibu tiba tadi sore mereka bilang ingin bertemu dengan dirimu setelah kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan tertidur. Mungkin saat ini Ibu sedang mempersiapkan makan malam untuk menyambutmu."

"Hn."

"Kau bahkan masih tenang saat ayah dan ibu datang kau benar-benar adikku HAHAHA." Ucap Itachi yang diakhiri tawa kerasnya di kolidor mansion. Sungguh diluar sifat Uchiha eh?

"Hn,hentikan tawamu Itachi! ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu!"

"Ya,kurasa kita harus cepat Ibu pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap Itachi sebelum berjalan lebih cepat untuk sampai ke ruang makan khusus untuk keluarga Uchiha.

Saat mereka sampai di sana terlihat Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang memasak di sebuah dapur luas di samping meja makan tersebut terlihat juga Uchiha Fugaku yang telah duduk tenang didepan sebuah meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu Sonokeling berwarna hitam dan sesosok lain berambut perak di dekat pintu yang mereka masuki.

"Ah,kalian sudah sampai tunggu sebentar Ibu sedang membuat sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke ya?" Seru Mikoto saat melihat para tamu dan kedua anaknya yang akan makan malam bersamanya.

Itachi dan tamu yang di maksud Mikoto segera masuk. Itachi yang duduk dihadapan Fugaku dengan sosok pemuda lain yang mengenakan hakama merah yang duduk di belakang Itachi sedangkan Kiba dan Gaara juga duduk seperti sosok berhakama merah tersebut di belakang sebuah kursi kosong yang nanti akan diduduki oleh Sasuke saat ini telah berdiri di depan sosok perak tersebut saat ini posisi mereka saling sejajar.

"Jadi,selain menjadi Guru bagi para Ningen kau juga adalah Youkai...Kakashi." Suara datarnya bergetar di telinga Kakashi.

"Benar,bagaimanapun juga saya adalah Abdi setia Tuan Fugaku."Kakashi menjawab dengan tenang bagaimanapun juga diatau sosok di depannya adalah anak dari tuannya terlebih walaupun sosok di depan sudah lama tertidur dia masih bisa membuat Kakasih terpojok dengan kekuatannya.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan tenang seolah mereka tidak perna saling berbicara.

"Sasuke duduklah." Ucap Mikoto lembut sambil menarik sebuah mangkuk sedang yang berisi cairan warna merah pekat.

"Hn." Sesuke kemudian duduk bersimpuh dengan tenang.

"Ah,karena semua sudah berkumpul bagaimana jika kita mulai saja makan malamnya." Mikoto tersenyum lembut sambil duduk disebelah Fugaku.

Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang tidak ada yang berbicara untuk menghormati tatakrama di meja makan.

Sebuah kerutan terlihat di wajah Sasuke menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi mereka terlebih Mikoto.

"Ada apa Sasu-chan apa makanannya tak enak?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak. _Okaa-sama_ makanan ini sungguh enak."jawab Sasuke 'tapi rasanya berbeda.' Tambahnya didalam hati.

"Ah,syukurlah mungkin kehabatan memasakku sudah menurun."senyum lega tercipta diwajah Ayu Mikoto.

"Aku selesai." Itachi mendorong mangkuk kosongnya ke tengah meja.

"Hn." Sasuke juga mendorong mangkuk kosongnya lalu akan berdiri sebelum seruan Fugaku terdengar "duduklah Sasuke." Suara tenang milik Fugaku terdengar di ruangan tersebut membuat Sasuke kembali duduk.

"Jadi,ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menatap Fugaku dengan datar.

"Apa...tidak bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Jika _Otou-sama_ bertanya tentang kesehatanku aku baik-baik saja tidak ada masalah."

"Hm,tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu?"

"Tidak semua baik-baik saja."

"Hm." Fugaku mengangguk pelan.

"Hn." Karena sudah tidak merasa akan ditanya kembali Sasuke berdiri kembali diikuti oleh Kiba dan Gaara.

Setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Itachi bersama beberapa orang.

"Apa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Tanya Fugaku menatap Itachi.

Bagaimanapun juga Fugaku adalah ayah dari Sasuke walaupun ia terkesan dingin di tetap memperhatikan Sasuke terlebih Sasuke adalah Anak emas yang disayang olehnya. Bahkan saat mengetahui Sasuke tidur dulu Fugaku langsung memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk membangunkan Sasuke tapi sayang itu tetap tidak berhasil dan setelah begitu lama mendengar anaknya bangun dari tidurnya membuat ia bersama Mikoto mempersiapkan kedatangan secepatnya.

"Seperti yang _Otou-sama_ lihat dari luar Sasuke memang baik-baik saja tapi aku belum bisa memastikan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Aku sudah bertanya pada Nona Tsunade dan Profesor Orochimaru tapi mereka belum bisa memastikannya, dan seperti biasanya Pertahanan Sasuke sangat hebat bahkan di belum berada di kondisi normalnya." Jelas Itachi. Itachi juga begitu menyanyangi Adik satu-satunya bahkan walaupun Itachi harus menjadi pengkhianat untuk kebaikan adiknya Itachi pasti melakukannya.

"Hm,bagaimana dengan kekuatannya dan masalah sebelum kejadian 'itu'."

"Untuk itu... Kyuu!" Itachi menatap sosok berhakama merah yang mengikutinya dari tadi membuat semua tatapan menuju dirinya.

"Secara kekuatan mungkin bisa dikatakan kekuatan Sasuke masih di bawah normal tapi dia masih bisa membunuh para youkai liar dengan class A tapi ini mungkin hanya kemungkinan sedangkan untuk masalah tersebut...kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan sisanya hanya keputusan Sasuke." Jelas sosok berhakama tersebut atau Kyuubi.

"Hm,Itachi awasi adikmu."

"Itachi kumohon tolong jaga Sasuke-chan ibu mohon di adalah adikmu. Ibu tidak mau kejadian seperti dulu terjadi lagi. Apapun yang terjadi ibu mohon padamu." Mohon Mikoto pada Itachi. Tatapannya begitu nanar saat mengingat anak bungsunya itu memang berbeda dari kebanyakan youkai.

"Baik _Otou-sama_ tanpa _Otou-sama_ bilang pun aku akan mengawasinya, dan tenang saja _Okaa-sama_ Sasuke adalah adikku aku pasti mengawasinya dan tidak akan kubiarkan kejadian tersebut terjadi lagi."

Itachi bersama Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menyisahkan Fugaku bersama Mikoto.

"Dia masih anakku Hiks...Sasuke anakku hiks...kesayanganku hiks... iyakan Fugaku..." Ucap Mikoto lirih terdengar seolah memintah apa yang ia katakan adalah kenyataan.

"Tenanglah Mikoto,Sasuke adalah anak kita itu kenyataannya dan tidak ada yang akan berubah aku jamin itu." Fugaku menjawab dengan tegas sambil memeluk Mikoto.

.

.

.

Diujung koridor terlihat dua sosok salah satu sosok tersebut adalah pemuda berambut reven yang melawan gravitasi bersandar di dinding berwarna abu-abu disebelah sebuah pintu kayu yang mewah bersama dengan sesosok pria lain di hadapannya yang juga memiliki rambut reven tapi dengan model diikat lemas.

"Jadi,apa yang membuatmu menungguku disini Sasuke." Sosok pria tersebut berbicara dengan memanggil nama dari pemuda yang bersandar didinding tersebut.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Itachi kau yang merencanakan tentang akademi Hanta tersebut." Sosok pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke membalas terhadap pria didepannya yang dipanggil Itachi.

"Hm,aku hanya mengikuti syarat untuk kedamaian. Selain itu Akademi ini juga dimaksudkan untuk bentuk perdamaian dari kedua belah pihak selain itu ada beberapa yokai juga yang akan masuk kesana." Jelas Itachi.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan sebagai bentuk balasan sebelum pergi menjauh.

'Aku akan mengikuti permainan yang kau buat tapi sebelum masuk ke permainan ini aku harus memasuki akademi Hanta bukan Itachi,' batin Sasuke saat mulai menjauh dari tempat Itachi

'Sudah kuputsukan rencana selanjutnya masuk ke Akademi Hanta!' Tambah batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai misterius.

•

I Love Youkai

•

Kelas yang diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi para Hanta sedang ramai terlebih waktu untuk menentukan pilihan akan dilakukan sebentar lagi membuat beberapa murid menjadi panik salah satunya adalah kelas yang ditempati oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"kau mau pilih kemana?"

"ne Sasuke-kun kau akan memilih apa?"

"Aku tidak percaya jika Youkai itu ada palingan para Hanta hanya perkumpulan murid bodoh yang percaya itu."

Ucapan diatas baru beberapa dari ucapan para murid yang sedang binggung ada yang ragu,mengikuti orang yang disukai bahkan sampai percaya atau tidak tentang Yokai dan Hanta.

Sedangkan Naruto yang saat ini sudah siap di tempat duduknya di juga masih ragu dengan pilihannya membuatnya menjadi gugup dan lebih was-was dengan melihat sekelilingnya yang menambah keraguan dalam pilihannya.

Cklek (angap aja suara pintu.)

Beberapa orang masuk kedalam kelas salah satunya adalah beberapa orang yang kemarin juga datang seperti nona tsunade, wali kelas Hatake Kakashi dan juga seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek Shizune.

"Selamat siang." Suara sang kepala sekolah membuat para siswa diam siapa yang tidak mengenal wanita didepan mereka senju Tsunade seorang wanita yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad tapi masih cantik seperti berumur tigapuluh tahun sayang sifatnya yang mudah marah membuatnya ditakuti.

"Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin pilihan kalian bisa kalian katakan sekarang!" Suaranya tegas mengalun disetiap telinga para siswa di kelas tersebut menambah aura tegang yang sudah ada sejak tadi semakin menekan Naruto dalam keraguan.

"Haaah kuharap akan banyak orang yang bisa menjadi Hanta hebat kali ini untuk membantu para Hanta senior dalam membasmi youkai liar tanpa Hanta mungkin umat manusia telah musna beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu jadi kami mohon uluran tangan kalian untuk terus melindungi umat manusia pada masa ini." Seru sang kepala sekolah lalu membungkuk badannya sebelum kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap para siswa.

Naruto tertegun saat mendengarnya membuatnya membulatkan pilihan yang telah dia pikirkan matang-matang. 'Sudah cukup aku sudah mengetahui apa yang harus aku lakukan.' Batin Naruto sebelum dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dan memandang Tsunade dengan ekspresi serius yang terlihat lucu tapi dimatanya terlihat tekad yang kuat.

"Aku akan masuk ke Akademi Hanta bagaimanapun sudah waktunya kita para penerus melanjutkan apa yang sudah dilakukan leluhur kita sejak dulu. Sudah cukup kita berdiam diri melihat bangsa kita dibunuh oleh mahkluk tersebut. Kita juga akan menunjukkan bahwa kita bisa membalas mereka walaupun harus dibantu oleh sejenis mereka. Kita akan menyelesaikannya. Mungkin para youkai dan Hanta sudah berdamai seperti yang deberitahukan beberapa hari ini tapi masih ada yang menentang kedamaian ini. Maka sebagai penerus pera terdahulu sudah menjadi kewajiban kita untuk melindungi perdamaian yang selalu diinginkan para leluhur dengan melindungi perdamaian ini." Naruto mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan tanpa mengetahui ada beberapa orang yang tersentak dengan perkataannya dan sosok disebelahnya yang tersenyum geli.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto akan menjadi bagian dari Hanta!" Seru Naruto dengan lantang menyadarkan orang-orang yang membeku mendengar ucapannya.

Huhh, dengusan remeh terdengar dari Tsunade "aku akui tekadmu itu bocah tapi menjadi Hanta berarti kau harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk kejayaan manusia. Dan Yokai bukan dikalahkan oleh tekad atau wajah cantikmu tapi dengan kekuatan yang harus kau asah walau bersama dengan Yokai lain bocah! jadi, Jangan main-main dengan perkataanmu bocah!" Seru Tsunade.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu yang penting aku harus bisa menjadi Hanta sekaligus melindungi manusia. Selain itu aku bukan **bocah**! Apalagi **cantik! Nenek Tua!** " Balas Naruto dengan penekanan di beberapa bagian.

"Hohoho, benarkah dengan tubuh kecilmu itu kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan Youkai," Tsunade menujuk Naruto sambil memandang remeh "bahkan lihat saja tidak ada temanmu yang berani untuk menjadi Hanta pikirkanlah baik-baik **Baka-Gaki!** " Lanjut Tsunade.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak ikut nenek tua!" Ucap Naruto

"Kau..." "ano...nona Tsunade bagaimana jika kita menghentikan perdebatan ini saya rasa sudah cukup lama kita berdebat selain itu jika Naruto-kun ingin ikut juga tidak apa-apa bukan?" Suara shizune memotong ucapan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh tsunade menghentikan perdebatan alot tersebut walau hanya sementara. Tapi sayang bukan dibalas dengan senyuman Ucapan shizune malah dibalas death glare dari sang nona walau tidak Semenggerikan Uchiha tapi tetap bisa membuat shizune membatu.

"Huh,kau diam saja shizune!" Perintah Tsunade terdengar mutlak bagi shizune.

"Dan kau bocah buktikan jika kau bisa menjadi Hanta!"

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membuktikannya nenek tua!"

"Hoho coba saja dengan membuat temanmu menjadi Hanta."

Untuk sesaat naruto membatu hingga tidak menyadari sosok disebelahnya telah berdiri.

Terdengar sebuah Dengusan geli yang membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada seorang pemuda reven yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan porselennya yang sedang memegang tangan lain berkulit Tan disebelahnya.

"Hanya itu seperti itu aku juga akan menjadi Hanta dengan Naru-Dobe ini." Berucap dengan nada tenang sedangkan wajahnya menampilkan ekspersi datar seolah tidak peduli tanpa menyadari semua orang kecuali Naruto terbeku sambil Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya bahwa Rivalnya membantunya.

'Tidak mungkin bagaimana bisa Sasuke menjadi Hanta.' Mungin banyak yang berpikir seperti itu kecuali beberapa orang seperti sosok perak yang diketahui adalah kakashi.

Kakashi tau ada yang aneh dengan sosok yang di kenali sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Sasuke tidak akan perna perduli dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya bahkan walau ada Youkai atau ningen yang mati di sekitarnya di hanya akan melirik sebentar sebelum kembali berjalan pergi tapi ini berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku juga akan menjadi Hanta. Bagaimanapun klan Hyuuga merupakan salah satu tetua Hanta dan itu sudah merupakan takdirku." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut panjang di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Hm." Seru sosok bersurai merah.

"Aku Haruno Sakura akan menjadi Hanta seperti Sasuke-kun. Benarkan Ino-pig."

"Huh,tentu saja jidat lebar."

"Eto'o a-aku juga a-kan membantu ya-yang la-lain." Tambah sosok wanita berperas Ayu dengan iris mata indigo.

"Yosh,aku juga tidak akan kalah untuk mengobarkan semangat masa muda!" Seru sosok serba hijau.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat Lee! Tapi aku juga akan membantumu Naruto." Wanita dengan cepol dua itu tersenyum manis.

"Ck,mendokusai."nada malas terdengar kental dari ucapan tersebut.

"Haha,aku juga akan membantumu Naruto. Iya kan Akamaru!" Seru pemuda dengan tato taring merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hhm,kali ini aku setuju dengan mu." Ucap lemah seseorang dibalik jaket.

Orang-orang tersebut ikut memegang tangan Naruto yang sedah digengam oleh tang porselen tersebut aka Sasuke.

" _Minna... Arigatou_." Naruto menatap haru kepada mereka yang saat ini juga memegang tangan Naruto tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedah berada dibelakangnya yang sedang mengangkat ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kau senang Dobe." Yang diakhiri tiupan pelan di telinga Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Helo balik lagi dengan Lia. Lia cuma mau bilang bahwa chap 5 I Love Youkai udah di update semoga kalian menikmati chap kali ini.

Terimakasih juga yang udah mau baca,nunggu,fol,fav dan reviews.

Lia punya beberapa kabar pertama kabar baiknya chap selanjutnya akan mulai memasuki masalah Hanta dan Youkai tapi kabar buruknya untuk update chap selanjutnya akan tambah lambat dikarenakan Lia yang sudah kelas tiga yang tentunya banyak tugas terlebih saya berada di kelas dengan sistem BINSUS. Membuat saya harus fokus di dunia nyata tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini sampai selesai walau butuh waktu panjang.

Maaf dan terimakasih.

Saya hanya ingin anda semua memakluminya.

Untuk Typo dan lainnya saya juga minta maaf saya bukanlah seorang penulis saya hanya seorang pelajar sekaligus seorang Fujo. Jadi tolong dimaafkan dan diberitahukan jika ada yang salah terimakashi.

Dan Tanjoubi Omedetou Uchiha Sasuke.#Telat

 _ **KuroLiana out**_


End file.
